


Homework

by Zessaeth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Booty Worship, Booty rubs, Bottom Will Graham, Cause Will’s a snack, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal is Extra, Homework roleplay, Inspired by Dreams, Kisses, Little Will Graham, M/M, Nicknames, Only the best for his Little Dove, Orgasms, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Top Hannibal Lecter, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zessaeth/pseuds/Zessaeth
Summary: Hannibal is determined to make the dream Will had come true.





	Homework

Hannibal let Will know that he was on his way home, but told him he had a couple errands to run. During that time, Hannibal picked up all the materials needed for tonight’s play. As soon as he stepped through the front door, he was swarmed by dogs. Hannibal commanded them to sit and stay until the door was closed and locked behind him. When it was done, he gave all seven of them equal amounts of love.

“Will? Darling, I’m home!”

His little boy appeared a moment later, coming from the kitchen. He smiled and said “Hi Daddy! How was work?”

“Dreadful for the most part, but all is not lost. I have a gift for you, my love.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Come, sit.” they went into the living room and sat down. Once the older man sat down, he handed Will a wrapped box.

He smiled as his little boy tore at the gold wrapping paper and opened the box. Moving the tissue paper out of the way Will’s smile faltered when he saw a pen and a fourth grade math book.

“What’s this?” asked the little looking up at his daddy.

Hannibal smiled and asked “Remember the other day in bed? You told me you had a dream where you were doing homework and needed my help? And you got more and more frustrated and wanted to quit, so Daddy came up with a solution to help motivate you?”

His boy’s confusion disappeared, and he smiled. “Yeah?”

“Well, I seem to recall you saying that was something you would love to try. So, I thought I’d make that dream come true.”

“Really??”

“Really.”

“Aww Daddy, that’s so sweet! Thank you!” The older man smiled as Will leaned in for a kiss and then stood up. He grabbed Hannibal by his arm and said “Come on!”

“Where are we going, Little Dove?”

“Upstairs! We can play in your bed, Daddy!”

“My bed?”

“Yeah!” The little stopped for a moment and asked “Is...Is that okay?”

The older man smiled and nodded. “Yes, William, it’s perfect. Let’s go.”

 

|__|

 

When they reached Hannibal’s room, Will ran inside and belly flopped onto the bed. Giggling, he rolled over into his stomach and Hannibal closed the door behind him. “William, what have I told you about jumping on Daddy’s bed?”

“I know, I know, sorry. I’m just so excited!”

The first thing Hannibal did was pull off his jacket. He hung it on the back of a chair before undoing his tie. “So am I, my darling. Just don’t do it again, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy. Hurry up, I wanna get started!”

“Patience, Little Dove. Let me finish up and I’m all yours. But now you have time to get into character.”

“Yeah. Where should I start?”

“Start anywhere, it doesn’t matter.”

Will nodded and opened the book up, flipping through pages until he found pages of single digit multiplication. He was about to ask if he could start, but just picked up his pen and got started. By the time the older man finished and got on the bed, dressed in only his boxers, Will was halfway through his third page.

Feigning frustration, Will dropped his pen and sighed. “Will? What’s wrong, Little Dove?”

“I can’t get this!”

“Get what?”

“This!” said Will, waving a hand over the book. “Any of it! I was doing fine earlier, but...Ugh! I hate math!”

Hannibal rubbed the false tension from his shoulders and said “It’s alright, William, it’s alright. Would you like Daddy to help you?” He leaned in and kissed Will’s cheek, smiling at his boys pouting.

“Please?”

“Of course, my love. I am more than happy to help my little one. Now, hand me that evil book, let Daddy see.”

The little picked up the book and handed it to Hannibal. He glanced over his shoulder, biting his lips as he let his eyes drink in the older man’s almost naked form. Will felt his cock jump in the confines of his silk shorts and resisted the urge to rub against the mattress. Daddy leads the way, and don’t do anything unless Daddy tells you to, you know this.

After a moment, the older man set the book back down in front of his boy and handed him the pen. “It is not as scary as you think, dear Will. Come on now, my little Dove is smart, he’s so smart. You’re the smartest little boy I know, and I know you can do this if you just try. Go on, do the next problem.”

The younger man nodded and Hannibal watched as he did the next problem, and the next. “You see? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Hmm...No. But I still hate it.”

He smiled as the older man kissed the back of his neck, kissing down between his shoulder blades through his shirt. “Go on, William. Do the next one.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” said Will. He glanced over his shoulder, pupils dilated. With a mischievous smile, the younger man said “I don’t wanna do anymore, Daddy. It’s boring.”

The older man chuckled and his skilled hands slid down his waist to his hips, thumbs brushing along the softness of the silk. When his hands came to rest on the perfect globes, Will felt his hands go lower and gasped when Hannibal slipped his hands inside.

“Your hands are cold.”

“They’ll warm up, my love, don’t worry. Just keep working.” said Hannibal as he pulled his hand away, only to push Will’s shirt up until it was bunched up under his chest.

The younger man smiled and took a deep breath before going back to his work. He managed to complete another page and tried his best to stay in character, but it was getting impossible to do that with hands massaging his ass and lips moving up and down his back.

At one point he finally put his pen down and sighed. “That feels good.” He closed his eyes and smiled until a sharp smack on his ass made him gasp. Prepping himself up on his elbows, he looked over his shoulder and asked “What was that for?”

“Did I tell you to stop?”

Will whined and said “But Daddy—”

“No buts, young man. You will keep working until I say you can stop, is that understood?”

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, but nodded and said “Yes Daddy.” He picked up his pen again and went back to work, lifting his hips when the older man told him to. His heart was racing as his shorts and underwear were pulled off, and the hands went back on him, this time spreading his cheeks. Nothing happened for a moment but he all but jumped out of his skin when teeth sank into one cheek.

The older man groaned and muttered “perfection”, spreading him further before diving right in.

Will jumped again as the hot tongue swirled around his hole, prodding until it speared him open. The younger man jolts in shock and he grips his pen and book tight.

“Oh...O-Oh fuck...” Will mutters, hoping the older man didn’t hear it. But he knew he heard it when his daddy pulled away and smacked his ass again.

“Naughty boy, you know better than to swear. It’s not polite.”

The younger man licked his lips and moaned as he went back to eating “I-I’m sorry, Daddy...It just feels so good...”

Hannibal moaned as he continued to feast on his boy, soaking his chin and Will’s hole with his own saliva. He became so wrapped up in the taste and Will’s moans that he forgot all about the math. Oh well.

The normally nonchalant Hannibal feels his control cracking as he fucks Will open with his tongue and fingers. Will writhed and pushed back against him, begging him to go deeper. Not wanting to neglect his sweet boy, the older man switched back and forth between his tongue and fingers, pushing as deep as he can go with both until the younger man was sobbing. His weeping cock was right at the edge of bursting.

“Please, Daddy...Please, I’m gonna—”

Hannibal pulled away and grinned as his little boy whined. “Not yet, Little Dove. Daddy’s not done with you yet, hold on, I know you can.”

Will stopped squirming when he felt the familiar head nudging between his cheeks, Hannibal’s hand there guiding it into him. It took him three pushes before he reached his limit, and Will whined.

With shaking hands, Hannibal gripped his hips and started rocking back. Soon he was moving fast, fucking his boy hard and fast. With every thrust, his daddy’s cock nudged against his sweet spot and he fisted the sheets in his hands, trying to contain his approaching orgasm.

“Look at you, my remarkable boy. Such a good little slut for Daddy, aren’t you?”

Will could barely hear his words, but nodded, tears in his eyes. He was right there, just a little more.

Another thrust and he was gone. Despite his best efforts to be a good boy and wait for permission, he came in thick spurts, making a mess of the comforter and sheets. Instead of being punished. Hannibal only groaned at his boys undoing and came a moment later, burying himself as deep as possible.

They sat there panting, not moving for a few minutes until the older man’s cock softened and he pulled away. Will whined but smiled when Hannibal gathered him up in his arms, kissing his neck.

“That was fun...” said Hannibal with a grin, still panting. “We should do that again soon.”

“Yeah. How about tomorrow?” Will’s heart soared as his daddy laughed and pulled him closer.

“I’m not sure about tomorrow, Little Dove. But soon, very soon, I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM!! ❤️. BUT BULLYING, KINKSHAMING, ETC. WILL NOT BE TOLERATED, SO IF YOU’RE GONNA DO THAT, THEN FUCK OFF.


End file.
